


Within Our Grasp

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Magic Tentacles, Multi, Name Change, Polyamory, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Intended for polyship weekClaude asks something very important of Linhilde--That Linhilde isn't sure she can provide. But in taking time to commiserate with Hapi, Linhilde finds a way to understand.In which, Claude asking Linhilde to choke him out, and Hapi learning a new magic tentacle spell bring the three closer together.
Relationships: Hapi & Claude von Riegan, Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Linhilde





	Within Our Grasp

It had been with deep reverence, slow breaths and a long look into Linhilde’s eyes, that Claude had asked him for the first time. Had takenLinhilde’s pale fingers into his callused ones, gazing up at his lover from his place against the pillow; without breaking that gaze, Claude took Linhilde’s hands and placed them to his neck. Claude’s breathing then stuttered, his heart fluttering in his chest. Even the most delicate pressure of Linhilde’s beautiful fingers around his neck was enough to ignite that intense thrill. The feeling of danger, but all the while knowing that he would not truly be harmed. The trust that Claude felt for Linhilde was this deep, enough that he wanted Linhilde to share this with him.

Linhilde knew this, she understood, and could see how it affected Claude, how the arousal mingled with the strong bond that they had forged up until now. It had never been easy, and Linhilde knew how much this means to Claude.

All of that only served to add to the heavy regret with which Linhilde had to pull his hands away, and decline.

It wasn’t a problem, Linhilde knows this. As Linhilde’s face falls, Claude’s face shifts into one of sympathy and he holds Linhilde’s hand gently. “Hey, it’s okay, let’s just move on,” Claude assures, taking both of Lin’s hands in his and intertwining their fingers.

Linhilde dosen’t meet Claude gaze, even as Claude tugs her into an embrace. But there, encased in Claude’s warmth, and feeling his intense desire, Linhilde knows what else she can do.

“Just lie back and be still,” Linhilde whispers.

“Of course,” Claude replies and lets his arms fall away.

* * *

The memory of the night before hangs in Linhilde’s mind all the next morning, and it lingers upon her even now. Linhilde lies back on a lavish couch in her Imperial Research Laboratory. Her eyes remain closed and she lets out a heavy sigh.

“Hey, Linny,”

Linhilde’s eyes drift open and she turns to see Hapi framed in the doorway. The sound of her voice and the sight of her brings an instant small smile to Linhilde’s lips. “Hapi,” she replies, extending a hand towards Hapi.

Hapi gives a small smile in return and approaches the couch with just a hint of excited urgency.. She climbs onto the couch with Linhilde, situating herself between Linhilde’s legs and lying down against her chest. Linhilde sighs, resting a hand on Hapi’s back as she lets herself relax.

“What’s up? You seem a little more...tired than usual,” Hapi remarks, moving one hand to caress Linhilde’s cheek while the other rests on her chest.

Linhilde gives Hapi a fond smile before her eyes fall closed again. “Perhaps I am, I did not get much sleep last night. Unfortunately, not for reasons I would have preferred.”

Hapi huffs. “What, did something happen with Claude?”

“In a way. Although strictly speaking, it was that something didn’t happen.”

“You’re going to have to explain that one to me, Linny,” Hapi says while moving a hand from Linhilde’s cheek to thread through her silky hair.

“Indeed,” Linhilde lets out a pleased sigh at her touch. “Claude and I understand each other very well, more than I ever expected to, and yet,” she pauses, contemplating, while trying not to become too thoroughly distracted by Hapi’s gentle touch. “There are some things that are yet fully beyond me,” Linhilde then carefully explains, in a low tone. How Claude appears to enjoy Linhilde being rather rough with him, which Linhilde usually relishes. However, Linhilde can never quite find it in herself to hurt Claude directly, even when requested. And Linhilde, with her medical knowledge, should be more equipped than most to hurt him without causing injury, and yet...

Hapi pauses before replying. “I mean, you’re okay with giving him hickies and stuff, right?” Hapi shrugs while splaying out her right hand over Linhilde’s right breast, kneading idly.

“You are correct about that,” Linhilde replies, squirming a little at this more intimate touch. “However I tend to suck and not bite.”

“Right.”

“What perplexes me the most is...why I still feel...” he pauses again. “I do not feel satisfied by his assurances, and I am not sure why. Perhaps because, it was clearly something very important to him, and yet I had to deny him.”

Hapi lets out a thoughtful sound. “But if he says he’s fine with it, I think you should believe him. Unless he has a reason to lie to you.”

Linhilde doens’t find that response to be particularly comforting, but he understands the sentiment. For the moment however, Linhilde decides to continue relaxing. The feeling of Hapi’s fingers massaging her chest, Hapi’s other hand threading through her hair; and the touch of Hapi’s palm...against her cheek...?

When Linhilde opens her eyes, she sees, in addition to Hapi’s hand, a purple-black tendril of magic extending out from her upper arm, caressing Linhilde’s face while her actual hand threads through his hair. “Ah,” she breathes. “This is new.”

“Oh,” Hapi then retracts the tentacle without saying anything, both of her hands also stopping their affections. “Sorry, I just learned how to make extra dark magic limbs recently, and I guess I didn’t think much more about it,”

“No no,” Linhilde assures. “Feel free to keep using it. It felt quite pleasant actually. And really it didn’t feel all that different from your hand.”

Hapi’s face takes on a relieved expression. “Okay, good, wasn’t sure if you’d be weirded out or not.”

Linhilde seems the exact opposite of weirded out, in fact. “So, that...appendage. Is it fully under your control?”

“Yeah, i’s just like controlling another arm. I haven’t been able to summon more than two at a time yet.”

“Fascinating...”

Hapi can already see the gears turning in Linhilde’s mind, undoubtably thinking up all sorts of various potential applications, from practical to sexual she is sure.

“And what if I...stimulate that appendage in return?” Linhilde asks.

“Linny you can just say ‘touch’, you know.”

“Well?”

Hapi shrugs, extending the tendril again to brush against his face. “I guess it just feels like I’m touching you.”

Linhilde lifts one hand and places it against the consolidated magic. It almost feels solid, but not quite. She runs her hand up and down it and Hapi lets out a pleased sound. “I see...”

“Now, what are you thinking, Linny? Anything you want to share?”

“Can you put it in my mouth?” She asks, eyes meeting Hapi’s in complete earnestness.

“I kinda wanna actually nap before you get all turned on and stuff,” Hapi replies, knowing all too well the extent of Linhilde’s oral fixation.

Linhilde looks just slightly disappointed, but doesn’t insist further. “Later then, when you too are in the mood.”

“Sure,” Hapi replies, settling back in against Linhilde’s chest and letting the tendril dissipate. “But right now, you seem just a bit more concerned about Claude.”

“That I am,” Linhilde sighs, returning her hand to its place on Hapi’s waist.

“If you need me to help somehow...I’ll do what I can.”

Linhilde smiles, tilting his head down to place a kiss against her forehead. “Dearest Hapi. I was hoping you would say something to that effect.”

He shouldn’t be as disappointed as he is, but Claude has come to learn that there are many things completely out of his control. Maybe disappointed wasn’t the word…he feels almost, embarrassed? He has been seeing Linhilde for over three years now. Claude knows Linhilde better than most, and so Claude should have known. Linhilde, who hates violence, bloodshed and causing pain— of course Linhilde wouldn’t want to wrap his fingers around the throat of someone precious to him.

Linhilde’s beautiful, long and slender fingers…that so often brought Claude to the heights of pleasure. Wether they prickled with healing magic or just their own heat, Linhilde’s touch was always something that Claude relished in.

Maybe it was foolish to ask so much without warning, but he had done it. And Linhilde had been clear, and oh-so understanding. But perhaps what Claude was most unnerved by, was the fact that he does actually trust Linhilde this much.

Trust is scary, because no matter how certain you are, it still could be betrayed. Even though Claude Knows Linhilde, knows that she doens’t lie; the paranoia still rattles in the back of his skull. Especially as now, with him being the ambassador to Fodlan from Almyra, he has identified himself thoroughly as an outsider in the eyes of many.

Not in the eyes of Linhilde, or anyone else that matters, that is.

Claude is more than a bit distracted for a good amount of the day, so he makes himself as comfortable as possible in the library to just finish as many tedious tasks as he can. Linhilde isn’t there, probably in her office, he thinks.

Claude stays there until hunger draws him out. He makes his way to the kitchens, and then back to Linhilde’s suite with an armful of food for both of them. And enough for Hapi who would also likely be there.

Claude was a bit lucky that Adrestia also has a relative familiarity with Polyamory, so that way there was no jealousy to be sparked at all when Linhilde and Claude began their relationship. And especially since Claude is unable to be in Fodlan with Linhilde all of the time, he is glad that Linhilde has found a partner that makes her as happy as Hapi does.

Claude makes his way there, humming idly to himself. He struggles a bit to open the door while so encumbered, but manages it. However, upon opening the door,he feels the buzz of a magic field. A…sound dampening spell? That was the only spell that Linhilde felt the need to apply to her room in this manner. But no matter, he can just drop the food off in the kitchen and wait for them to be done.

He can hear what sounds like Hapi talking from inside their bedroom; and so Claude instead decides to bring the food directly in, maybe enjoy a pleasant little meal with the two of them. And so he does not bother to announce himself until after opening the door.

Claude is no stranger to walking in on his partner in the midst of things. He has no issue with it, but it does usually still cause him to flush and quickly throw the door shut. But this time, Claude finds the scene too bizarre to be able to tear his eyes away at once.

There, on Linhilde’s bed lies the two of them. Linhilde is lying back against the pillows with Hapi knelt between her legs—but that is far from all that his eyes need time to take in. Linhilde’s arms are above her head and a good amount of her clothing had already been removed, her breasts, most notably being completely out on display. Linhilde’s legs are propped up on Hapi’s thighs, and while Hapi’s hands currently rest on Linhilde’s breasts, that is not the full extent of their current entanglement.

In addition to the two of them, there was what appeared to be two dark magic tentacles emanating from Hapi. one was wrapped around his wrists and keeping them pinned against the headboard, the other disappearing between Linhilde’s thighs.

“Ah!” Claude finally exclaims. “Sorry! Didn’t realise you two were—“ he hastily places the food on the floor and makes to leave.

“Wait!” Linhilde exclaims, the magic immediately dissipates from her body as she attempts to sit up. As is very much like Linhilde, she has no regard for how much of her skin is currently exposed, or how that might affect Claude’s ability to concentrate.

Hapi, whose expression looks more bored than annoyed, moves over to sit down on the edge of the bed, her legs swinging off the edge as she seems to be settling in for a long exchange between the two. “Lin, at least cover your tits, Claude’s eyes look like they are about to pop out of his skull.”

Linhilde then glances down and idly pushes her shirt closed enough to at least cover her nipples, but not much more. “Claude, you don’t have to leave”

“You two were clearly in the middle of something, I’d hate to interrupt.”

“You’re not interrupting anything,” Linhilde says with a pout. “Well, technically speaking, yes you are; but your presence is welcome.”

Claude lets out a heavy breath and puts his hands up in resignation. "Alright, you win. I won't run off quite yet."

"Linny was worried about you," Hapi supplies, her eyes having slid over to the food that Claude had brought. Claude knows how much Hapi loves to eat, and so he quickly notices. He stoops down and picks the tray up again. She accepts the tray with a grateful nod before continuing. "She was worried she upset you last night by turning you down. So I guess she was trying to…understand you?"

Claude keeps looking at Hapi before turning back to Linhilde. "Lin, I told you not to worry about that. I promise, I'm not upset or anything."

Linhilde pauses for a moment before replying. "You appeared to be upset. If I hurt you, please don't hide it from me."

Claude sits down on the bed next to Linhilde, meanwhile Hapi continues to munch away at Claude's offerings.

"It's really alright, Lin. I can tell that I pushed you. And I'm sorry about that."

Linhilde reaches out a hand to cling to Claude's shirt. "I will admit, I think I misunderstood you at first. Or rather, I simply did not fully understand what it was that you were asking of me."

"Like I said, I went too fast."

"It is because…you trust me, correct?"

Claude swallows but manages not to look away.

"I know that I trust Hapi, fully and completely. And when she was using her magic on me, I did not feel fear, only exhilaration. While I still do not relish being restrained in such a way, knowing that it was Hapi who controlled everything, I found that enjoyable," Linhilde looks up to meet Claude's gaze.

Claude meets Linhilde's eyes and lifts a hand to gently take hers. "Yeah Lin, I do trust you,” he says while his voice starts to crack. But Linhilde does not see this as a sign of potential dishonesty.

Linhilde leans forward and nudges his nose against Claude’s cheek. Claude lets out a small noise of surprise before placing his other hand on Linhilde’s back. Linhilde lets her eyes open again and meets Claude’s gaze. Claude lets his hand slide down Linhilde’s back, causing her to let out a pleased shudder. They then begin to draw themselves just a little bit closer.

“Are you two going to make out now?” Hapi asks through a mouthful of food. “In that case can I just have the rest of this food?”

Claude whips his head around and laughs, genuinely this time; without a hint of force or strain. Linhilde wraps her arms around Claude’s torso and peeks over Claude’s shoulder to get a good look at Hapi. “Actually, I myself am quite hungry.”

Claude loops his arm tightly around Linhilde’s waist. “We can always just get more.”

“You brought enough for all three of us, right?” Linhilde asks.

“Yeah, I did.”

“So are you going to stay and eat with us?”

Claude lets out another laugh. “I mean, I can’t exactly refuse if you are asking me to stay.

“I am doing just that,” Linhilde says, tightening her grip on Claude’s waist. “Stay.”

“Linny, can you at least put some more clothes on, for Claude’s sake?” Hapi adds.

Linhilde gives her a puzzled look. “Why? Claude has seen me in less clothes than this multiple times.”

“Yeah; don’t worry about it, Lin.” Claude then pulls back and gives Lin a smile. “You just do whatever’s most comfortable.”

“This is most comfortable.”

“Then I have no reason to stop you,” Claude replies, grabbing a sweet roll and pressing it to Linhilde’s lips.

Linhilde bites down eagerly. Standing up to move so that she is sitting directly between Hapi and Claude. Exactly where she always wants to be.


End file.
